


just pull me down hard

by hopeletgo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Underage, Liam is 17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeletgo/pseuds/hopeletgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if i was less of a title snob, this fic would be called "whoops, boners" and that's really all there is to this. oh and maybe just a hint of feelings too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just pull me down hard

**Author's Note:**

> this is for jamie because she wanted x-factor/early era flustered/blushy liam because louis doesn't understand personal space and really who doesn't want that? 
> 
> this is unbeta-ed so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> disclaimer: this probably didn't happen and if you recognize your name, you need to stop reading right now.

It’s not that Louis likes watching Liam flush beet red, watching the way the color  spreads down his neck and chest.  He doesn’t like watching Liam stutter through a nervous giggle after, doesn’t like that he’s stopped flinching and pulling away and  he definitely doesn’t like how Liam can’t look at him for awhile after.

He definitely didn’t turn it to a game to see how fast he could reduce Liam to a bumbling mess or exactly how deep a shade of red he could turn Liam’s cheeks before it was officially called purple.

Except he loves all those things and well that’s his new favorite game honestly.

Which is why he finds himself here with his thighs straddled across Liam’s hips while Liam tried to (unsuccessfully) keep his hands away from yet another nipple twist.

Also, Liam was shirtless. He feels that’s a fact he should mention for you know, scientific purposes

And okay, Louis wasn’t blind alright so it was kind of hard not to notice how the blush that frequently tinged Liam’s cheeks traveled all down into his (way too) muscular chest and (much too long) torso. It was also very hard not to notice the way Liam’s abs were tightening as he struggled under Louis’ grip and how the veins on Liam’s hands were standing out against his hands as he held onto one of Louis’ wrist. 

Spoiler alert: he was noticing but that wasn’t--

The point was Liam was much more fit than any timid 17 year-old boy had the right to be and Louis was sitting on top of him.

And right, he should probably stop this line of thinking before his dick caught up with his brain.

Except Liam had stopped struggling and was staring at him like he’d been reading Louis’ mind and well if that was the case he was looking much too calm for someone who blushed regularly at the word penis.

And oh, maybe there was a little bit more heat in those eyes than there was a few seconds ago and okay, perhaps his brain was a little clouded at the moment but he could see a little want there too.

And okay he should really get the hell off Liam’s lap before this escalates to something else.

He should definitely do that right now.

Somewhere between the signal of move his brain had fired and the actual motor response required to do so, something got mixed up and instead he was moving forward and pressing his lips into Liam’s own.

(Really it probably had something to do with Liam’s bottom lip look so pink and plump and so goddamn kissable.)

Kissing Liam was well, like all things Liam, he was a little wary at first, body stiffening momentarily but not pushing Louis away like Louis expected.

It was like he took a few seconds to gather his bearings and then he kind of melted into it, bringing a hand behind Louis’ head and fisting a tiny bit of hair there. His lips were soft and they felt nice against Louis slightly chapped ones. 

Louis nibbled gently at his bottom lip and Liam’s mouth parted enough for Louis to sneak his tongue into Liam’s mouth.  Liam tasted of mint but there was a definite lingering fruity something there too.  It was very Liam for lack of a better description and Louis thought he might not want to stop kissing Liam anytime soon.

And the way Liam had sunk into the couch and how his hands now how a decent grip on Louis’ waist, Liam might not want to stop this either. 

The fact that Liam was half hard and rolling his hips against Louis’ thigh just the tiniest bit might have led him to that conclusion also.

And okay Louis might also be well on his way to fully hard too.  Because of the little breathy sighs Liam was making between kisses were going straight to his dick. 

Clearly this was turning out to be an enjoyable experience for the both of them. 

But they really should stop at some point though because somebody was bound to walk in and that would make this a thousand times more awkward after than it already was going to be.

Really he just needed to push his hand down against Liam’s chest and pull away.  He could do that and okay no Liam needed to not be moving his hand to cup Louis’ arse.  That should not be happening because it was difficult enough to stop without that added feeling.

It was such a great feeling too; the way Liam’s hand could palm almost his entire butt cheek and how it wasn’t just a light touch but a grip much like the one Liam hand on his hips and there was no way he wasn’t completely hard now.

God, this had escalated much too quickly and he needed it to stop before they both ended up rubbing on out on each other.  Not that he didn't think that would be an experience he wouldn't want with Liam now but it should definitely not happen here in this room where anyone could walk in. 

And by anyone, he meant his bandmates whom he definitely didn’t want in on this little secret yet.

He also knew that if Liam was thinking with his usual head he’d be mortified if either one of them allowed that to happen no matter how much he was moaning in this very moment.  

So this had to stop.

“Liam, hey—“ he said quietly.

It was like Louis’ voice jarred Liam out of whatever trance he’d fallen into and suddenly he was scrambling to sit up and pushing Louis off in the same motion.

(And okay that wasn’t really as hard as he imagined.)

“I-I’m sorry, Louis.” he stuttered, wiping at his lips “I-I d-didn’t---“ and there was his bumbling Liam blushing an even deeper red, staring down at his lap and pointedly not looking at Louis.

“No, hey, Liam, it’s---fine.  I’m not---I started it?”  He kind of wanted to kiss away the frown lines that were appearing on Liam’s forehead and that was a weird feeling he wasn’t quite ready to deal with yet. 

He had sort of accidental boners to deal with first.

“R-right, I’ll j-just---“ he moved to grab his shirt off the floor, still not meeting Louis’ eyes. 

“Liam.  _Liam_.“ he said softly and then more urgently. For some reason he really needed Liam to look at him.

And okay now that he had those brown puppy eyes trained right on him, maybe he didn’t want that so much after all.

_No_

He needed to make this okay.  Liam needed him to make it okay.

“Don’t worry about it. We can just pretend it never happened yeah?”  He hoped his smile was more reassuring than he felt.

He wasn’t prepared for the way Liam’s face fell just the slightest bit, the way the corners of his mouth turned down like or the way his eyes changed from scared to sad much to indifference too quickly.

“Y-yeah, sure Lou. We can do that.” he replied quietly, turning around and walking out of the room.

_Oh_

This might be harder to solve than he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is probably not want you wanted.


End file.
